


Outsiders

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [32]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day Four - Time Shift, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: something Western...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsiders

The saloon was empty but for the town drunk, the only person willing to overlook its new ownership for a bit of alcohol.

"Another one, Alaric," Klaus Mikaelson asked, not sure there was a good answer. While they needed paying customers, only serving to terrible excess would never raise their reputation in the rough settlement. Klaus didn't mind so much, but his siblings had hoped to put down roots now that they were finally free of their outlaw father. Unfortunately, the only reason the saloon was so cheap for them to buy was that the previous owners were run out of town by the stodgy Elder Council.

Alaric, a member of said Council, was often forgiven his lack of sobriety due to his tragedy-stricken life. Rather than answering Klaus, he soundly passed out on the bartop. Sighing, Klaus used the rag on his shoulder to mop up the drool pooling by the man's mouth.

Footsteps thudded on the stairs as his brothers' voices floated down to the main level. "Come, Elijah," Kol pleaded with their elder brother. "It's just a job, and it might even make us friends."

"You're needed here, Kol," Elijah answered simply, straightening his jacket. "Family comes first."

"I'm the only one thinking of the family," Kol cried out in defense. "Bekah is miserable here because none of the biddies allow her near their daughters. If I make the right acquaintances and prove a hard worker, then the town might see the Mikaelsons as more than peddlers of sin." As much as the playful Kol could revel in hedonism, it meant nothing if no one was willing to join in.

Klaus understood what Elijah meant. They had put everything they had into the saloon, wanting to build a home and a life in Mystic Falls. But Kol had a point, too. "He's right, 'Lijah," Klaus said, leaving Alaric sleeping on his stool.

Elijah sniffed in derision. "But the mines," he asked, resigned. "Surely you're not willing to endanger your life for the sake of striking out on your own."

"No," Klaus answered with a shrug. "But Kol is, and at least he'll want to work." Throwing his towel at his younger brother, Klaus managed to make both men laugh just as a tentative knock sounded from the door.

"Hello?"

The feminine voice shocked all three of them, as Alaric had been the only person to even approach the building. Politely, Elijah went to answer the door; whomever their visitor was clearly lacked the confidence one often associated with entering business establishments. Klaus froze when a familiar face appeared on the other side.

Caroline Forbes had been the first person to welcome them to town, arriving on their doorstep with a basket full of fresh biscuits. Her sunny disposition promised friendly warmth, just like the food she had brought as a gift. Bill and Elizabeth Forbes ran the general store, and they often took it upon themselves to ensure new families were able to settle well in town. Having seen Rebekah with the brothers, though, Caroline decided to make the visit herself.

"It can be dreadfully lonely in small hamlets like ours," Caroline had explained to Klaus, the only one home at the time. "Every girl needs a friend."

While Klaus wanted nothing more for Rebekah, he found himself watching every move Caroline made. Her laugh, her smile, it all captivated him. They had picked through half the basket as Caroline regaled him with town legends and gossip. She was thrilled to have someone new to talk to, and he just wanted to talk to her. When Rebekah finally made an appearance, Klaus was disappointed to share Caroline's attention.

He felt utterly deprived when Bill had forbidden his daughter from socializing with the Mikaelsons at all once they reopened the saloon. The denizens of Mystic Falls were a moral bunch, and public drunkenness was not to be encouraged.

For the golden girl of town to stop by the saloon at all would be the utmost scandal. Klaus could only assume something terrible had happened. "Caroline," he called out, walking up to Elijah's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him with a bright smile. "I'm sorry to have been away so long, but I have an excuse now."

Intrigued, Klaus beckoned her inside, shooting annoyed glares toward his brothers. They took the hint and left, though Elijah pinned him with a serious look to remind him of his manners. Leaving two young people alone could easily lead to more trouble for the embattled Mikaelson name.

Turning back, Klaus found an amused Caroline watching him. "How may I be of service, love?"

"I need a gift for my father's birthday," she said happily. "I've been saving my allowance from mending, and I believe I finally have enough."

"Enough for what," Klaus asked, bemused. He had no idea why she had come to him.

Biting her lip, the most endearing flush burned her cheeks. "He has a favorite whiskey he keeps at home," she explained. "I wanted to get him a bottle, but he would notice my purchase from the store register."

"And you hoped to get some from me," Klaus inferred uneasily. "Caroline, what would your father say about buying spirits from me?"

"...thank you?"

He tried not laugh at her adorable expression, though his dimples hurt with how deeply they cut into his cheeks. "I'd think not, sweetheart."

Caroline pouted. "But it's the perfect gift," she moaned. Alaric echoed the noise from his slumber at the bar, which at least made her giggle. "Please, Klaus? It would mean so much."

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus took a step forward. "How much," he asked lowly.

Her mouth fell open in surprise, the implication that he would happily sell her the bottle for more than money shocked her. The more she thought about it, though, the more it excited her. Klaus was a different kind of beautiful than the other men in town, and she would be lying if dreams of marriage to the charming man never occurred to her.

Before she could stop herself, Caroline had leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "Will that suffice," she asked coyly.

His smirk slid from his face, instead looking at her with awe. "I was merely hoping for you to invite Rebekah to help with the town luncheon next week," he admitted.

"Oh," Caroline gasped, lurching backward. Embarrassed, she fled to the door. "I'm sorry, she called over her shoulder, fumbling with the door.

Klaus took her delay as an opportunity to catch up, and he gently pulled her hands from the door. "No, love," he protested, lacing his fingers through hers. "Please don't go."

She stared at her toes, and Klaus cupped her chin to raise her head. Her face was beet red with tears welling in her eyes. Softly, he stroked the stray drops from her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was just surprised."

"Really," she asked in an unsure whisper. "I wasn't too forward? I was often punished for being too forthright, it's unladylike."

"I call it confidence and knowing what you want," he admired, enjoying their closeness. "I've missed you these last few weeks."

And he had. They had only had a few afternoons together before the town had rebelled against the saloon, but her absence had been felt. It was made all the worse by Caroline's mother rushing her along whenever they happened to cross paths in town. Weak smiles and hidden waves were all they could manage from a distance.

"I've missed you, too," she admitted. "You're the only one who seems to enjoy my rambling."

"You're fascinating, sweetheart," he said softly before leaning in for a kiss he had long hoped for. It was short and sweet, and his heart jumped at her quiet giggle when he pulled away.

Rubbing her nose along his, she smiled brightly. "Does that mean you'll sell me a bottle for my father's birthday, then?"

"Only if you protect me when your parents inevitably storm the saloon demanding satisfaction," he joked.

Shaking her head, Caroline just pulled him to her for another kiss. They could deal with the consequences later.


End file.
